legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope
Penelope & Phoebe Plum, known as the Plum Twins or simply the Twins, are major characters from LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown major members from the Merry Melody Circus affiliated to the Order of Flourish. They were formerly conjoined twins who later got separated via operations. However, they developed a magic ability via training, making them to conjoin and separate once more. They were the first "freaks" adopted by Harold Honeydew, also known as the Persian. They make their debut in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Haunting Past Sub Arc as minor characters. ''Overview Conjoined Twins (Wikipedia source) Conjoined twins are identical twins joined in utero. An extremely rare phenomenon, the occurrence is estimated to range from 1 in 49,000 births to 1 in 189,000 births, with a somewhat higher incidence in Southwest Asia and Africa. Approximately half are stillborn, and an additional one-third die within 24 hours. Most live births are female, with a ratio of 3:1. Two contradicting theories exist to explain the origins of conjoined twins. The more generally accepted theory is fission, in which the fertilized egg splits partially. The other theory, no longer believed to be the basis of conjoined twinning, is fusion, in which a fertilized egg completely separates, but stem cells (which search for similar cells) find similar stem cells on the other twin and fuse the twins together. Conjoined twins share a single common chorion, placenta, and amniotic sac, although these characteristics are not exclusive to conjoined twins, as there are some mono-zygotic but non-conjoined twins who also share these structures in utero. Appearance & Personality The Plum Twins are formerly conjoined twins and later got separated through operation, so they showed trace of surgery on their hips. The twins are very petite due to dwarfism and looked like a child even if they were seemly 7 or 8 years old. However, their conjoined form shal morph into a much more matured and adult form, but at the cost of their sanity and would make them die in exhaustion due to its weakness. The Plum Twins shows two parts of extreme personality that oppose each other very often. Penelope is the calmer and more matured one of the twins, being sophisticated, calculated and gentle, but she is often cynical, abrasive and harsh. Phoebe, on the other hand, is mischievous, cheery, optimistic but rather loud and obnoxious. However, the sisters often shows each others' quirks. When it happens, it shall be hard to tell who is Penelope and who is Phoebe, unless people looked into their eyes. In spite of their identical appearance, Penelope has noticeably sharper eyes than her twin sister, making her appearance much more menacing. Phoebe, on the other hands, shows rounder eyes and seemed to be quite harmless and utterly naive. Nonetheless, both of them are ruthless when came upon enemies who crossed their line. Abilities Quotes Penelope Phoebe Quotes to the Twins To Penelope To Phoebe To Both Trivia * They are the second pair of twins introduced in ''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, after Christine Van Bilj and Colin Van Bilj. Unlike Christine and Colin, who are pigeon pairs, Penelope and Phoebe are sororal twins. *The Plum Twins are inspired by real-life conjoined twins, the Hilton Sisters (5 February 1908 – 4 January 1969). The Hilton Sisters were English entertainers, who were conjoined twins. They were exhibited in Europe as children, and toured the United States sideshow, vaudeville and American burlesque circuits in the 1920s and 1930s. They were best known for their film appearances in Freaks and Chained for Life. *They are the only pair of twins among the Order of Flourish members, associates and affiliates. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Twins Category:Sibling Category:Order of Flourish Category:Arzonia Family Category:Team Witness members Category:Partner Category:Action Heroines Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Fusion Form Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dwarves Category:Clowns Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters